Samhain
by Snake Eyes BR
Summary: FINALIZADA. Primeiro Halloween após o fim da guerra contra Voldemort. Dia 31 de outubro é o dia de todos os Santos, o Dia das Almas. E Espíritos amargurados voltam nesse dia para buscar perdão e redenção. Baseado até o 6 Livro. Snape/Hermione.


**Samhain  
"Dia das Almas" na linguagem celta.**

* * *

One-shot criada para o Desafio de Halloween do Site SnapeMione Fanfic, de Sarah Snape.  
Por Snake Eye's – 31 de outubro de 2005.  
Samhain é dedicada a minha Mestra Sarah Snape e a minha Pupila Marie Verlaine Y

* * *

ATENÇÃO: Esta fic contém referência ao livro 6, Harry Potter e o Segredo do Príncipe.

* * *

O Bar Três Vassouras estava fartamente adornado com enfeites espalhafatosos e animados como se tivessem vida própria – alguns, de fato, tinham; morcegos que voavam de um lado ao outro sobre as cabeças dos freqüentadores, fazendo evoluções perfeitas como um balé ensaiado; abóboras iluminadas que flutuavam no ar; tigelas de cristais translúcidos repletas de doces de formas engraçadas estavam a disposição nas mesas espalhadas pelo salão do bar; Madame Rosmerta corria de um lado ao outro alegremente, equilibrando a si mesma em altos saltos agulhas enquanto fazia malabares com uma grande e pesada bandeja de prata com várias canecas enormes de cerveja amanteigada, cuja espuma cremosa transbordava farta pelas bordas. 

Após um ano de intensa luta contra as forças das Trevas, que custou muitas vidas e muito sofrimento, o povo bruxo voltava a viver uma vida tranqüila, sem medos e sem receios. O mal fora dissipado e a Paz instaurada. Portanto, tudo agora era motivo de comemoração! E a comemoração era ainda maior quando a ocasião era muito especial. No caso, não havia data comemorativa mais importante para o Mundo Mágico do que o All Hallows Eve, a Noite de Todos os Santos.

Neste primeiro ano sem a ameaça de Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte, homenageavam-se os mortos, especialmente os mortos na insana guerra, com respeitosa alegria. Alegria, sim, pois a morte faz parte da vida, e graças aos sacrifícios de milhares, muitos agora podem continuar a viver e perpetuar a força daqueles que deram suas vidas em prol de algo tão valioso quanto a Paz. Resignar-se seria desonrar aqueles que entregaram suas vidas para que a vida de outros prosseguisse harmoniosamente. Havia, sim, a saudade, mas a alegria era uma silenciosa obrigatoriedade para honrar e agradecer aos mortos.

Já passava da meia-noite e a festa não dava ares de terminar, muito pelo contrario. As pessoas dentro do Três Vassouras cantavam em coro desafinado, riam, gargalhavam, algumas dançavam. Hagrid, sobraçado a Filch, puxavam o coro muito entusiasmados, ambos com as faces rubras e olhos estatelados devido a algumas dezenas de canecas de cerveja. Harry, cuja face pálida começava a se corar pelo álcool, era paparicado por todos, rindo e brincando ao lado de Ron, a essa altura incapaz de fazer um quatro. O bar era a materialização da alegria. As pessoas se divertiam de forma saudável, felizes e aliviadas por poderem retornar as suas vidas, comemorando cada segundo de Paz que lhes fora concedido.

Mas, para ela, toda essa alegria já havia se excedido... Ninguém havia percebido sua repentina desolação. Despediu-se silenciosamente de todos com um sorriso triste em seu rosto cansado, correndo seus olhos castanhos para aquela turba de boêmios, já com a mão na maçaneta da porta de saída.

Ganhou a rua deserta em menos de um segundo. O barulho de risadas, falações e música ficou abafado quando a porta bateu as suas costas. O ar estava álgido. Ainda era Outono, mas as estações nunca mais seriam as mesmas após a guerra que violentou até mesmo a natureza da Terra. Uma rajada de vento a fez tremer e se encolher, balançando seus cachos bronzeados que caiam soltos as suas costas. Uma névoa se formava com sua respiração. Hermione ergueu seus olhos para o céu parcialmente encoberto, onde era possível ver uma formosa e imponente lua cheia e algumas estrelas que cintilavam como diamantes sobre o fogo. As nuvens finas que cobriam boa parte do céu noturno anunciavam uma chuva igualmente fina que, provavelmente, se condensaria em cristais de gelo com a atmosfera anormalmente fria praquela época do ano.

A luz intensa do luar iluminava bucolicamente o pequeno vilarejo bruxo que havia sido totalmente destruído e que agora gabava-se de seu renascimento, como se jamais tivesse tombando alguma vez. Os lampiões das calçadas brilhavam como lágrimas na noite, um vapor produzido por seu próprio calor pairava e se dissolvia no ar acima deles. Hermione, de cabeça baixa e braços cruzados com força sobre o peito, caminhava decidida em passos firmes, seus sapatos baqueavam os paralelepípedos dispostos lado a lado no chão. Seus passos e sua respiração forte juntavam-se aos sons naturais da noite, ao vento que cortava pelas copas de arvores e telhados. Nuvens finas passavam apressadas pela lua, criando sombras movimentadas pelo caminho.

Hermione, sem se importar com o frio que a castigava, subia com perseverança uma ladeira que começava após o termino das construções de tijolinhos maciços que caracterizavam o pequeno vilarejo bruxo. Os lampiões se escasseavam e seu caminho começava a ser iluminado apenas pelo luar. Apesar do ser encoberto por nuvens de chuva, a lua cheia jogava seus fortes raios sobre aquele manto lanoso que refletia e potencializava sua luz, tornando a noite quase tão clara quanto o amanhecer de um dia.

Do alto da pequena colina da Casa do Grito podia se avistar Hogwarts e sua floresta. Correndo os olhos pela área em sua volta, Hermione podia ver algumas fogueiras¹ crepitando ao longe, nas pequenas propriedades rurais da cercania de Hogsmeade. Olhou para trás, para o vilarejo que podia ser avistado quase na sua totalidade daquela colina. Viu sem alardes vultos de luz prateada2 que deslizavam pelas calçadas e ruas desertas. Já não era mais possível ouvir qualquer ruído do Três Vassouras. O vento gelado que soprava insistentemente era o único a ressonar por ali. Hermione, contemplativa, voltou-se para frente, abandonando a cidadezinha as suas costas.

O vento frio fazia ir e vir seus cachos. Olhava a imensidão escura que se desnudava a sua frente. Hermione estava distante, absorta em seus pensamentos, mal ouvindo os passos mansos e cautelosos que se aproximavam amassando a grama quase seca pela geada atemporal. Sentiu que alguém parara próximo de si. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo e não fora provocado pela temperatura que caia vertiginosamente. Sua respiração se alterou e, sabendo que de nada lhe adiantava fugir – pois, por mais que quisesse, não poderia fugir de si própria, de seus sentimentos, seu coração... – com certo temor, virou-se sobre o ombro e o calafrio gelou seu peito.

—S-severus...

Snape apenas deu um leve sorriso sarcástico, desviando seus olhos para a ponta de seus sapatos. Cabelos negros e longos caiam por seu rosto, ocultando parcialmente sua fisionomia abatida. O ex-professor de Hogwarts estava mais magro e pálido do que de costume. Enfim, respondeu:

—Eu não me importaria de passar toda a noite aqui, mas prefiro não ser mais ignorado por você.

—Eu não... – Hermione interrompeu-se, voltando-se tristemente para o horizonte noturno.

O silêncio de Hermione o machucava, ele se permitia admitir isso. A sua vida inteira fora forjada para derrotar as Trevas custasse o preço de sua alma se necessário, e jamais pode permitir que qualquer coisa ou até mesmo alguém desviasse sua atenção e sua energia de seu objetivo. Agora que tudo havia se acabado, ele se permitia viver aquilo que seu coração desejava...

Olhou para o céu recoberto por nuvens que se tornaram densas, ocultando a luz cheia, mas que ainda refletia seus raios, deixando a noite clara. O frio já havia se intensificado ainda mais fazendo com que sua respiração formasse uma neblina tênue a sua frente. Logo começaria a nevar...

—O senhor não quis participar das comemorações? – Perguntou Hermione, apenas para quebrar aquele silêncio que a incomodava.

Snape voltou sua atenção à garota. Perdia-se em divagações enquanto observava Hermione que parecia se proibir dirigir-lhe um olhar que fosse. Passado alguns minutos, achou por bem responder sua pergunta:

—Eu não seria bem vindo... Mesmo que tudo tenha se esclarecido, jamais serei perdoado por ter levado tão longe tudo aquilo que Alvo planejou por tantos anos...

—...Porque se a morte é a última opção desesperada, então é possível tomar outras atitudes e tentativas. A morte é o fim, não há segunda chance! – Hermione respondeu, como se a completar os pensamentos de Snape, com um tom rancoroso em sua voz.

Snape inspirou profundamente, demonstrando todo o seu pesar... O preço de sua extrema lealdade a Dumbledore seria a cruz que carregaria para toda a eternidade em solo acidentado, sabia disso e não buscaria modificar essa conseqüência que previu e aceitou... Mas jamais previu que seu coração reclamaria pelo perdão de alguém.

—Já falamos sobre isso exaustivamente... carregar o peso desse ato para sempre é o pior castigo que alguém poderia ter! Mas a guerra requer grandes e dolorosos sacrifícios. O de Alvo foi sua vida, o meu é a culpa!

Por um momento, ao ver Hermione impassiva, Snape pareceu se desesperar e sua voz saiu próximo de um suplício.

—Você conhece a verdade.. a entende... por que é tão difícil, então, de aceitá-la, Hermione!

O céu tornou-se ainda mais branco quando a chuva fina começou a cair, mas o ar álgido era tanto que condensava as gotículas muito antes delas tocarem o solo, então delicados flocos de neve caiam lentamente e logo o chão tornou-se esbranquiçado. Sobre as duas figuras solitárias no alto da pequena colina, os flocos começavam se acumular em seus cabelos e ombros, mas não pareciam ligar para isso.

—Todos sabem da verdade... foi com muito custo que todos a entenderam... mas, aceitar! Francamente, Sr Snape, isso é quase inconcebível!

—Dói ouvi-la me chamar com tanta polidez, sabia? – Snape perguntava num tom que era um misto de tristeza e sarcasmo. —Eu realmente não me importo com o que todos pensam de mim, mas você...

Hermione pareceu se irritar com aquele "mas você" e virou-se abruptamente, em direção à cidadela. Lutava contra seus desejos e suas convenções. Uma luta dolorosa, mas o 'certo' deveria prevalecer, sempre!

—Isso é loucura! Tudo foi uma loucura! E o que aconteceu entre nós não foi diferente! Esqueça tudo isso! Aquilo foi um erro! UM ERRO!

A moça, em passos largos, tentou descer a colina rumo à rua de pedras e lampiões gotejantes. Precisava sair o quanto antes dali, fugir! Não permitiria que sua mente e sua razão fossem dominadas por emoções tolas que teimavam em lhe contradizer, mandando-a que ficasse, que baixasse completamente sua fortaleza que guardava seu castelo de atitudes certa, lógicas e ponderadas. Não poderia amar um homem que fora seu professor; fora um Comensal da Morte; fora o assassino de Alvo Dumbledore, mesmo que sob a lealdade inquebrantável que Snape estava preso ao velho mago! Seu coração perdoava e entendia, mas sua mente não conseguia aceitar tal fato!

Em ação rápida e furtiva, Snape impede que Hermione prossiga, segurando-a pelo braço esquerdo. Temia machucá-la com a força que empregava em sua mão, mas não poderia correr mais uma vez o risco de perdê-la novamente, deixá-la fugir. Não lhe restava mais tempo para isso. A moça vira-se assustada para ele, mas sua expressão de quase desespero se esvaece ao encontrar clemência e doçura naqueles olhos negros que costumavam sempre ser tão gélidos, como se não pertencessem a um ser vivo.

—Essa maldita guerra já tirou demais de todos nós! Perdemos demais!

Snape trás Hermione para junto de si, enlaçando-a com seus braços. A moça não reage, apenas continua a olhar em expectativa como que submissa.

—Chega de perdas! – Sussurou Snape, em sua voz grave e lenta.

O sussurro foi calado por um beijo suave e calmo. Snape temia piorar a situação dessa forma, mas necessitava provar seu amor por Hermione e receber sua absolvição pela garota. Ele precisava alcançar a sua paz e só poderia fazê-lo através de sua amada Hermione.

A moça relutou e lutou temporariamente. Não queria ceder ao beijo. Mantinha-se rija, ainda sustentando desesperadamente as muralhas de sua fortaleza. Apesar da neve fria que caía cada vez mais intensamente, fazendo a paisagem noturna ter um aspecto fantasmagórico, o calor da emoção os envolvia como um manto quente, feito um abraço invisível.

O vento que soprava no alto da colina trazia consigo uma melodia longínqua, baixa, como fosse um coro suave, monossílabas cantadas por mulheres... mas era apenas o farfalhar na vegetação, assim talvez o fosse, quem o poderia saber de fato? Conforme a sensação de tempo e espaço se esvaecia para Hermione e o calor invisível intensificava seu abraço, a moça foi cedendo finalmente aos apelos de seu coração, entregando-se aos beijos e carinhos de Snape.

Suas últimas defesas caíram por terra e Hermione enlaçou com força o pescoço de Severus, escondendo seu rosto no ombro dele, que por sua vez, num suspiro de alívio, intensificou ainda mais seus braços em torno da cintura da garota, perdendo-se pelo emaranhado de cachos bronzeados e absorvendo todo o perfume que conseguia, aquele mesmo perfume que experimentou por uma única vez, por uma noite que poderia ter durado uma vida inteira, mas cujas horas se passaram como segundos... Porém, essa única noite de amor foi o suficiente para firmar para sempre em sua alma o seu sentimento por Hermione e nem a batalha final da insana guerra foi capaz de apagar o mínimo que fosse daquela impressão que carregaria pela eternidade.

—Eu te amo demais, Severus... – Hermione sussurrava com voz embargada e mantinha-se firme, enlaçada ao pescoço de Snape, como a temer que ele se fosse dali como a pequena neblina dos lampiões.

—...eu entendo o porque das suas atitudes.. entendo o fardo que carregava.. entendo que não havia escolha para você.. eu entendo que você havia se tornado escravo de uma lealdade cega...

—... eu te perdôo, Severus... eu já havia te perdoado há muito tempo!

Snape suspirou exasperado, mas aliviado. Afastou-se apenas um pouco de Hermione para poder encará-la, enxergar dentro de sua alma através de seus olhos castanhos que luziam pelas lágrimas. Suas defesas também haviam caído por terra e sua alma nunca esteve tão visível através de seus olhos negros que, ironicamente, mostravam uma grande fonte de vida, como jamais estiveram antes.

—Obrigado, Hermione... muito obrigado...

Tentando em vão conter seu pranto, Hermione responde em voz chorosa, quase se desesperando: —Não! Por favor.. não diga isso!

—Eu preciso... – respondeu Snape, com uma expressão plácida e feliz, que Hermione presenciou apenas uma única vez e só ela a havia presenciado... na noite de amor que tiveram, antes da última batalha.

—Você não pode! Não pode ser assim! – Dizia já em prantos, Hermione, agarrando com força as mangas da veste negra de Snape.

—Concordo.. não deveria ser assim, mas...

Snape se silenciou com um novo beijo em Hermione, sentindo o gosto levemente salgado das lágrimas da garota que caiam em seus lábios. O vento soprava mais insistentemente. Suas veste e seus cabelos se misturavam como se bailassem. Os flocos de neve caiam em espiral, lançando pequenos brilhos difusos como se portassem luz própria.

—Obrigado, Hermione... obrigado por me conceder o descanso de minha alma, por me conceder a paz que eu buscava...

Snape afastou-se em dois passos, sem desviar seus olhos dos de Hermione, que permanecia prostrada, imóvel, apenas suas lágrimas escorriam abundantes e silenciosas por sua face corada. A menina levou suas mãos ao peito, como se quisesse conter as batidas dolorosas de seu coração.

—Eu te amo, Hermione.. e o que sinto não mudará aqui deste lado... obrigado por permitir que isto seja a única coisa que levarei deste mundo...

Com um sorriso singelo, Snape esvaeceu-se como uma luz que se apaga lentamente. Sua forma se desmanchou em milhares de pequenos pontos brancos e luminosos, subindo ao céu através da luz que surgiu por uma brecha nas densas nuvens de chuva, formando um espiral que se confundiu com os flocos de neve que ainda caiam.

Somente quando a luz finalmente se apagou e o céu voltou a ser encoberto por nuvens compactas, Hermione deixou-se cair de joelhos no solo forrado pela neve que refletia a tênue claridade do céu. Suas lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto e formavam pequeninos côncavos na neve que derretia ao seu contato quente. O vento começava a diminuir sua intensidade e a nevasca começava a ceder, mas ainda os flocos de neve brincavam se espalhando leves pelo ar frio. Ao longe, na cidadela e no vale, luzes prateadas surgiam e evaporavam, piscavam como vaga-lumes perdidos na imensidão noturna.

Samhain, o Dia das Almas... era 31 de Outubro, o primeiro Halloween após o fim da guerra entre Luz e Trevas. Muitas vidas preciosas se havia perdido. Mas a Paz fora instaurada tanto nos que ainda permaneciam na Terra quanto aqueles que haviam partido. E Severus Snape finalmente conseguira a redenção que tanto buscara e que apenas lhe fora possível a Paz através da luz de Hermione.

* * *

** ◊Fim◊**  
By Snake Eye's – 2005.

* * *

N/A: 

**1** – "..._fogueiras crepitando ao longe, nas pequenas propriedades rurais_" – tradição do povo Celta que ainda hoje é mantido por moradores de áreas rurais, especialmente da Irlanda. Acendiam-se enormes fogueiras nos topos das colinas para afugentar os espíritos maus e aplacar os poderes sobrenaturais que controlavam os processos da natureza.

**2** – "..._vultos de luz prateada que deslizavam pelas calçadas_..." – Para os druidas, 31 de outubro era a noite em que Samhain voltava com os espíritos dos mortos. Eles precisavam ser apaziguados ou agradados; caso contrário, os vivos seriam ludibriados.

**_SAMHAIN_** - A celebração moderna de Halloween na Irlanda vem de um antigo festival Celta chamado Samhain, que significa o final do verão. Samhain era o primeiro dia do inverno e o final do ano pastoral. Originalmente, o festival dos Druidas era celebrado na noite de 1º de novembro.

A comemoração para o "Dia das Bruxas" e o Dia de Finados é presente no calendário mundial, há milhares de anos, em diversas culturas e diversos povos que nada têm a ver uns com os outros, o que torna uma data realmente verossímil e não apenas uma tradição boba sem base concreta que hoje se perde a cada ano que passa em comemorações e festinhas mundanas. Assim como a astrologia, são fatos que devem ser encarados com respeito, desanuviando a mente de crendices, superstições e ceticismo. São fatos concretos que não devem ser atribuídos à ignorância de um povo e sim a sabedoria daqueles que vivam em pleno contato com a essência dos elementos; contato este que quase não temos mais e que nos causam todas as doenças e tormentas que vivemos hoje em dia. Quanto mais nos afastamos da Natureza, mais caro pagamos por esse rompimento e pagaremos com a nossa existência (nós, humanidade) pela violência com que empregamos contra a Terra.


End file.
